Danna come home!
by FrosenLullaby
Summary: Sasori is on a solo mission and Deidara is dying of boredom! He would never admit it but he quiet liked the red head.. In fact his whole body was aching with longing... When would Sasori get back!


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto nor any of the characters. I can only wish I was that creative.**_

_**AN:Yikes, I think I started writing this story about almost two years ago but never finished?  
****Well it's really late and I'm bored so what's better to do than finishing writing old stories, ne?**_  
_**I'm sorry for those of you who's been waiting for new stories from me, I suck I know!**_  
_**I hope this story makes up for a bit, enjoy and please review! ~ 3**_

* * *

Deidara were laying in his and Sasori's shared room on his bed molding some clay between his fingers. He was bored.. GOD was he bored! His Danna had been on a solo mission for three weeks now and after having been provoking the raven haired Uchiha one week after the red heads departing, the blonde artist hadn't been able to step outside his door for the remaining two with fear for his life. The walls around him were scanned down to every single crack and he had figured out that there were 287 bricks in the white painted roof.

He sighted deeply and threw the piece of clay in a corner knowing that the red headed puppet master would scowl him latter for his sloppy behavior. Where was Sasori? He had told Deidara that he would be home this morning and it was already late afternoon! Deidara whined, even though he would never admit it he missed his Danna.. Every fiber in him aced after the red head.

The blonde bomber walked back and forward in the room looking at the clock from time to time. After two hours he groaned and sat down at Sasori's desk, banging his head lightly at the hard wooden surface out of pure boredom.

"What are you doing with my desk brat?"

Deidara's head shoot up and looked surprised beside him at the ex Suna nin' looking down on him. "Danna you're home?" he said in a fake uncaring voice.

He didn't really know why he even tried to fool Sasori, he knew his eyes showed off what he was really feeling.

The red head put down his bags of scrolls and weapons beside his bed and started to take of his cloak.

"I've been here for the past five minutes, brat" he turned around and glared at the blonde bomber. "If you keep being that unaware of your surroundings you will end up dead sooner than expected."

Deidara rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed even if in reality he was happy that Sasori cared enough to scowl him. He was just about to get up from the chair when he felt a hot breath go down his throat.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said about being careless, brat..?"

Deidara shivered and frowned a bit, he hadn't heard Sasori move up behind him at all.

The red head purred into his ear. "Someone might take advantage of you Dei-chan.."

The blonde could feel his body tingle when he heard the nickname his Danna had given him. Sasori didn't use it much but when he did Deidara knew why. Sasori turned Deidara's chair around and brought him down in a teeth crashing kiss. The blonde moaned into the kiss and kissed back eagerly. The red head picked up Deidara from the chair who wrapped his legs around his Danna's waist, pressing closer.

Sasori pressed him up against the wall deepening the kiss letting a hand slide up and down under the blonde bomber shirt. Deidara shivered and let out a quiet moan which eager the red head more. In one swift motion he ripped of the blonde terrorist's shirt and slid his tongue into his mouth exploring the hot cavern. Deidara gasped lightly letting his tongue meet his Danna's and pulled him closer. While still kissing the blonde passionately Sasori turned around and walked over to his bed throwing Deidara down on it before quickly hovering over him once again reconnecting their lips while pulling off the stone ninja's pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Deidara hissed into the kiss when the cold air hit his heated skin, causing him to blush lightly at the sudden reveal of his now naked body for Sasori's hungry gaze. Deciding his Danna had entirely too much clothes on he took matters into his own hands and started taking off the rest of Sasori's clothes.  
When they were both naked Sasori held up three finger towards Deidara's moth and husked into his ear. "Suck."  
While the puppet master started too kiss and bite on Deidara's neck the blonde took his finger eagerly into his mouth and start to swirl his tongue around them. After a little while Sasori groaned at the sweet feeling of having his brat sucking and nipping on his finger and decided they were coated enough. He took them out and brought them down to the blonde's entrance and circled a finger over the wrinkled skin.

"Ngh Dana, don't tease.. It's been three weeks,un!" Deidara half groaned half whined out. The ex Suna nin' chuckled huskily and leaned down licking Deidara's bottom lip teasingly before pushing one of his fingers inside of the tight heat, groaning at the action. Deidara felt his body tense a bit at the sudden intrusion, like he said it had been a while since they had done it. Sasori started to move his finger while kissing the blonde's jaw, pushing in a second one soon after. This time Deidara let out a small moan when he felt his Danna start to make scissoring motions and then adding the last finger stretching him wider. Sasori started to thrust his finger deep into the blonde searching for that special sport smirking widely when Deidara let out a sharp moan signalizing that he had found it.

Deidara felt his body tighten around Sasori's fingers every time the redhead hit his prostate, wanting to suck those lovely fingers in deeper and stay there. He let out a needy whine when he felt those exact fingers leave his body completely while Sasori searched for the lube. He smirked and reached up and grabbed the puppet master's arm stopping him which caused Sasori to raise an eyebrow.

"We don't need lube Danna,un.. Let me make you nice and wet." While saying that he switched their position and took Sasori's length into his mouth without warning causing the redhead to moan out harsh. "**F-fuck Dei..!**"  
Smirking Deidara swirled his tongue a few times around the head and giving it a light suck before taking in as much of it as he could and started to deep throat him. Groaning out loudly in pleasure from the treatment Sasori tangled his fingers into Deidara's golden hair and pushed him down deeper on his cock, making him bury his nose in curly blood red pubic hair.

The blonde terrorist sucked on the length a while more, tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue before going further up dipping his tongue into the slit. Sasori moaned out harshly feeling like he would blow any second. "Enough!" He pulled Deidara up by his hair whom liked his lips smirking sexily at his Danna. Sasori switched their positions again crashing their lips together in a teeth clashing kiss before pushing inside all the way without any warning.

Deidara hissed harshly into the kiss burying his nails in Sasori's shoulders keeping him still so he could get used to the painful feeling. Sasori groaned and buried his face in Deidara's neck trying his best not to pound into the tight heat. After a while did the blonde buck his hips and moaned out lightly. "Move,un.."  
He didn't need to tell the puppet master twice because he grabbed Deidara's hips and started to thrust into him deep and hard. Desperate moans started to roll off Deidara's mouth and the claws and Sasori's back were starting to form out of pleasure. Sasori tried to angle his hips and hit jackpot when the bomber arched his back harshly and moaned out loudly "**O-oh god** Dana! Right there!".  
Sasori smirked and groaned out himself when he started to pound into Deidara hitting his sweet spot dead on every time, turning the blonde into a drooling screaming mess.

The red head could feel he was on the edge and reached down and started to stroke Deidara's neglected member causing him to moan out louder. It didn't take long for Deidara to arch his back so high that it looked like it was about to snap in two and came hard on both of their chests. Sasori moaned out and claimed the blonde's lips following his lover over the edge. He rode out his orgasm before crashing over the blonde both panting harshly.

When Deidara had caught his breath a bit he started circulating his fingers over Sasori's back and smirked lightly. "Mmm Danna, If this is what I get when you're away maybe you should go on solo missions more often,un?"

Chuckling lightly the red head pulled out of his lover slowly causing them both to hiss before crashing down beside, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"Seems I can't leave you alone for too long, brat. I walked into the Uchiha on my way over and he looked almost murderous."

Deidara winced at the thought of having Itachi hunt after him with his sharingan swirling. "Maybe I should stay in our room for a few extra days,un.."

Sasori smirked and pulled the blonde closer looking him in the eyes with his natural half lidded bedroom eyes. "Mm I've got a way to keep you occupied."

Deidara's lips pulled into an excited smirk of his own and leaned in even closer pressing against his Danna. "Oh really? What did you have in mind..?"

The smirk faded from the red head's lips.

"You can start by cleaning every last bit of this room from your damn clay that's laying everywhere."

* * *

_**I know I suck at endings.. but hey I like this story pretty much. It's your average yaoi story ;)  
****If you like it too or not please let me know in a review ~**_


End file.
